Summer of Love
by victorious23
Summary: When the gang goes to Canada for the summer Tori realizes that she has a crush on both Beck and Andre. But it gets even harder to choose when they both throw their selves at her. Who will Tori choose! **Tandre and Bori!**
1. Just the Beginning

**Hey guys this is my very first fan fiction so I hope you guys enjoy. Please review and if you have any constructive critism I'm all ears. Thanks! **

**Summer of Love**

_By: victorious23_

**Tori's POV**

"Trina hurry up they're going to be here any minute!" I yelled from upstairs. The gang would be here any minute and Trina's not even ready. Over the summer Beck invited the entire game, and Trina, to Canada with him in which Jade wasn't happy when I was mentioned.

All of sudden Trina came running down the stairs with her bags. "Geesh it took you long enough" I said under my breath as I grabbed my bags to make sure I had everything I needed. That's when I heard a knock on my door. Good they were here and Trina was actually ready. This summer was starting off pretty good. I opened the door to see Beck. He looked really cute right now. He was sporting a black tank top with an opened white collared shirt over it. Then he had on black cargos with some black and white converse.

"Hey you guys ready?" he asked grabbing my bags

I nodded, "Yeah, where's everyone else?"

"Already in the car" he said as he walked me out to the car and helped me put my bags in the trunk. After that he opened my door so I could get in, such a gentleman, and then walked up to driver's seat and got in. His van was nice and spaced out so room wasn't an issue. When I got in I saw all my friends Andre, Cat, and well I guess Robbie. Jade was sitting in passengers

"Hey Tor" Andre said scooting over as I sat next to him

"Hey friends" I said waving

Jade frowned, "I'm not your friend"

Beck secretly rolled his eyes as he started the engine. The ride was actually longer than I thought. I expected it to be at least six hours and boy was I wrong. I'm not exactly sure how long it was but it was long let's just say that. When we finally arrived in Canada Beck rented a beach house for us for free on his family's land.

After a walkthrough of the house we each were assigned a room, mines being the biggest in which Jade wasn't thrilled about. I walked in my room and looked around for a couple minutes before deciding to unpack. Picking up my bags I set them on my bed and started to open them when I heard a familiar voice at my door. "Knock, knock can I come in?" I turned to see Beck leaned against the wall. I nodded in approval as he walked inside, his hands stuffed in his pocket, looking around at the scenery.

"You finished your unpacking already?" I asked as he came and sat on my bed

"Yep" he nodded as he looked at my bags. I could feel my heart stop when he stood up and stood beside me. I have to admit I've always liked Beck but kept my feelings for him hidden in my heart. "Did you need help unpacking?" he asked picking up on of my bags that happened to be on the floor.

"Sure that'd be great I said as I opened my first bag. He set the bag on my bed and opened it. I could see him tighten up a little bit as he pulled my underwear out the bag. I blushed trying to grab it from him but he moved back still holding it and laughing. "Give it to me!" I said again kind of laughing this time. He chuckled as he backed up and put the underwear on his head.

"Look, I'm panty man!" he chuckled. At that moment Jade walked in on us as I chased him around the room with my panties on his head. "What the freak Vega?" she growled tensing up at me. Beck quickly took the underwear off his head and handed it to me then walked over to Jade.

"Jade…it's not what it looked like I was just helping her unpack"

"Helping her unpack? You call that helping her unpack?"

Beck then grabbed Jades arms and pulled her into a hug, "Calm down". Jade glared at me as Beck held her and kissed her forehead. I started turning red in jealousy as they both left the room. I breathed heavily as I stumbled back on my bed looking up at the ceiling. No matter how much I tried, Beck would never look at me as "more than a friend". After all he had Jade and I had…no one and Jade always won, always.

…

I sat on the beach with my toes stuffed in the sand and my knees pulled up to my chest. The sunset was beautiful here in Canada. How come I never noticed it in the United States? I sat there as I heard the music of the waves clashing against each other. I could smell the ocean as it came up on the shore and turned the white sand into mud. Then out the corner of my eye I could see the little red head walking my way.

"Hey Cat" I said looking over at her

"Hey Tori, why are you out her all alone?" she sat down beside me

I shrugged looking at my feet, "Just thinking of stuff". Cat then looked over at me in crossed her arms as if saying _bull crap what's really the issue_. I hated that looked, it squeezed info out of me all the time. "I heard what happened with you and Beck" she said quietly as she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs pulling them in. My eyes widened, what did she hear? "What happened with me and Beck?" I asked dumb founded. Once again she gave me that look. "I heard he was helping you _unpack_" she giggled when she said unpack. Cat already knew I had a crush on Beck, after all she was the first person I talked too whenever I needed to talk about Beck other than that I usually talked to Andre.

I secretly blushed not wanting her to see me. "He found my panty bag and thought it'd be a good idea to put it on his head" I said looking back at the sunset. Cat didn't say anything she just stood up wiping the sand off her feet.

"It's ok to have a crush Tori, just be careful about…y'know…Jade"

I nodded, "Yeah, thank you Captain Obvious"

"You're welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm" Cat smirked as she walked off. After Cat left I decided to sit there for a little while and think about my feelings for Beck. I guess it was ok to like him, it's not like I am clearly hitting on him so Jade has nothing to worry about. Jade had Beck all to herself and she wasn't gonna let anyone come in-between them. The best thing to do was to just be myself around him and he wouldn't suspect a thing.

**Beck's POV **

"First you _help_ her put her bags in the trunk, then you _help_ her into the car, and then you _help _her unpack…by putting her underwear on your head?" Jade's been going on for hours about how I've been nothing but a good friend towards Tori.

"Jade I helped everyone put their bags in the trunk and helped everyone in the car other than Robbie and Andre" I said calmly. Jade was seriously starting to get on my nerves. She complained about everything literally and I was getting sick of it. Lately we had been fighting over little things and Tori always is used against me like on her first day of school when Jade spilled all that coffee on her head. Jade and I got in a fight over that and her defense was _you were just protecting her because you like her_.

"How come you didn't help Robbie and Andre then?" she scoffed

"Because they're dudes…they don't need help getting in a car"

Jade angrily rolled her eyes as she stomped past me and sat on my bed. I sighed heavily as I stood there with my hands stuffed in my pocket. Sometimes I wondered why I even started dating her. I mean, yeah she's pretty and stuff like that but Jade can be so…evil at times.

I slowly walked over to her and sat on the bed. "Look Jade, Tori and I aren't interested in each other," I grabbed her hand, "She's a friend like anybody else". Jade turned her gaze to me and looked at me. For a second I could see her frown but then I saw her eyes soften and her glare lighten up.

"You sure?" she asked

"Yes…positive" I replied pulling her in for a hug. After hugging me she pulled away giving me a quick peck on the lips then leaving. I sat back on my bed with my arms behind my head and breathed deeply. I don't know what it was but I wasn't really in love with Jade anymore and aren't you supposed to be in love with the person you date? I didn't feel a spark when we are around each other anymore. I only felt that certain spark around one person…and that is Tori Vega.


	2. Comfort Zone

**Tori's POV**

I couldn't seem to sleep as I tossed and turned in my bed. For some reason I got the vibe that Jade wanted to kill me. Believe me, I was terrified, Jade wasn't the person to play around with especially when it came to emotions. I sat up in bed looking at the digital clock. Great, I thought to myself, its only 2:18 a.m. no one's probably awake. Maybe Andre was awake… after all I really needed to talk to him right now.

I slowly got out of bed walking down the hall to Andre's room. The lights were out so I doubt he was awake but I was going to try anyways. I knocked on his door and waited for like thirty seconds before I saw Andre slowly open the door. He looked wide awake, which took me by surprise. "Hey Tori" he said looking just as surprised to see me.

"Hey…can I come in?" I asked leaning against his door frame

He nodded closing the door behind me, "So what brings you to my room at," he looked at his watch on his nightstand, "2:23 in the morning?"

"I don't know…I'm kind of scared Jade might kill me"

He chuckled a little bit as he sat on his bed, "Tor...Jade wouldn't actually hurt you". I smiled a little bit as I felt my cheeks heat up. Andre knew I loved it when he called me _Tor_, something about it made me feel special to him.

"How do you know that?" I asked looking up at him

"Because," he said, "I won't let her"

This time I blushed as I looked away so Andre wouldn't see anything. I have to admit, ever since Andre helped me get back at Ryder Daniels by writing that awesome song, I've developed feelings for him. Now I really know who my real friends were and he was the first one on my list. But this was the messed up part…I liked Andre and Beck and they were best friends. True Beck had Jade, but that doesn't mean I couldn't like him and plus he seemed to be doing a great job trying to get rid of Jade.

"Aw…Andre that was so sweet" I cooed

He quietly laughed as he put his arm over me, "So you think you're ready to go back to bed?"

"No I'm still scared…maybe I can sleep in here with you?"

Removing his arm he scooted over to his side of the bed and patted the side I could sleep on. I smiled as I watched him puff up my pillow and boy did he look cute. He had a white shirt that said "_I'm too good for Bed Bugs". _Then he had some black pajama bottoms with white music notes all over them. I laughed as I scooted over to my side of the bed and laid there beside him. I don't know why but it didn't feel weird whatsoever knowing that I was lying beside my best friend in bed.

Feeling cold I scooted towards him as I was embraced by his heat. Without thinking, I grabbed his arm and brought it over to my waist instantly falling asleep in Andre's arms.

**Beck's POV**

"Beck wake up" I heard a voice say, I sat up to see Jade

"Jade, why did you wake me up so early it's only 6:26 in the morning?" I watched her as she walked in my room closing the door behind her. I really hope she didn't bring Tori into anything she was about to say because frankly it was getting old. "I wanted to set some rules straight" she said sitting across from me on the bed

"Ok, like?"

She shrugged, "I don't know…no talking to Vega today"

"Who are you to tell me who I can talk to Jade?" I questioned with a firm tone

"Your girlfriend Beck!" she started to raise her voice and that's when I decided to leave before it got out of hand. I got out of bed and walked to the door turning around to see her glaring at me. "Jade how many times to I have to tell you…there is nothing…going on…between Tori…and me," with that I left her sitting on my bed looking stupid. I wasn't going to let _Jade_ of all people ruin my morning.

…

When I got downstairs for breakfast I noticed everyone was there except Tori and Andre. I walked around to the kitchen where I saw Robbie cooking some eggs and bacon. "Hey Beck" he said still eyeing the eying the eggs. "Hey…where's Andre and Tori?" Robbie finished putting the bacon in the oven before he turned to me.

"They're still sleeping can you wake them for breakfast?"

"Sure" I answered as I started up the stairs

When I got upstairs Tori's room was down at the far end of the hall. Actually all the ladies room where down there because if there was a burglary the guys were the first ones to make it downstairs. But anyways, I walked over to Tori's room and quietly knocked on the door. When there was no response I knocked again, but this time a little harder. Still no response, "Tori I'm coming in" I said opening the door with my eyes closed. When I figured there was no screaming, _"Get out my room!"_ I opened my eyes to see her bed was empty. I checked her closet and bathroom yet there was no sight of Tori.

Starting to get a little worried I raced down to Andre's room. He usually knew where Tori was and plus I had to wake him up anyways. His door was unlocked so I opened it slowly and that's when I saw Andre…and Tori. They were cuddled up sleeping together and they looked like a couple for all I knew. I walked over to Andre's side of the bed, kneeled down and gently tapped his shoulder waking him up.

"Andre," I whispered, "Come down for breakfast"

He gently sat up as Tori rolled over, her head resting on his chest, "Ok, we'll be down in a second" I nodded as I started to stand and walk towards the door. I felt an ache in my stomach and I didn't know what it was…maybe jealousy? But wait, I couldn't be jealous especially after all those times I told Jade that jealousy was an ugly emotion and now I was feeling it.

**Andre's POV**

I watched Tori as she slept. Every now and then her hand would twitch which caused me to giggle a little bit. It was really cute how she grabs onto me tighter every time I moved to get out of bed so I decided to just let her get her rest in. I looked over my shoulder to see my iTouch sitting on my nightstand. I slowly reached for it being careful not to wake up Tori. When I got hold of it I must've accidently pressed play turning it on full blast.

"Ah!" I shrieked trying to turn it off. I looked down at Tori who was now slowly opening her eyes. _Crap_ I thought to myself as she blinked a couple times trying to wake herself up. I looked down at her and smiled acknowledging how cute she was when she stretched her arms, her head still on my chest. I stroked her hair moving it out her eyes.

She looked up at me smiling, "Morning Andre"

"Morning Tor"

She then noticed she was still lying on my chest and sat up rather quickly. I chuckled a little bit before getting out of bed and stretching. "Sorry for sleeping in here" she apologized also getting out of bed. I smiled at her as I finished making up my bed. "It's ok Tor, really" she smiled back at me and sat down on my bed, I sat beside her.

"So, was I sleep on you all night yesterday?" she asked

I nodded, "Yeah, you were knocked out"

"Oh I hope I didn't invade you're personal space"

"You didn't" I said scooting closer to her. She turned her body so now she was faced towards me sitting with her legs intertwined. Even though she had just woken up she looked amazing and I'm not going to lie, totally kissable. I know she's my friend but I really liked her and I dreamed of kissing her one day. I don't know if she ever felt the same way about me but I hope she did.

"Do you think Jade's still gonna kill me?"

I shook my head, "Nah, it's a new day I bet she forgot by now"

"Um…Jade never forgets anything Andre" she said with a frightened look. I looked at Tori as she tucked her hair behind her ear. That's how you could tell when she was nervous, she always did that exact move, it was obvious or I just paid too much attention to her. "She'll forget trust me" I pushed but Tori just shook her head as if she didn't believe me.

"How could she forget that Beck was talking to me?" she went on

I rolled my eyes "She doesn't remember everything Tor"

"I bet she remembers my ugly face…"

I watched her in disbelief as she looked down at her feet. I couldn't believe she just said that in front of me. She's got to be the prettiest girl I've ever met in my life time and I wasn't going to sit here and listen to her bad mouth herself. She's my best friend and I really liked her so I guess something in me just triggered. "What are you saying?" I questioned her, "You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen…why can't you see that? I think you're prettier than Jade".

I then covered my mouth after I said all of that. Oops, she wasn't supposed to hear that, I wasn't ready to tell her I liked her. Maybe she just thought I was being a good friend…I hope she was. I tried looking everywhere but at her but that's kind of hard to do when she's sitting right in front of me. "Say something" I finally said looking at her. Tori narrowed her eyes looking at me in confusion before opening her mouth.

"Um…wow Andre…that was…"

I looked down, "Sorry that was stupid of me"

"No…it was kind of…nice" she smiled as I looked at her in shock. That's when I noticed she started to lean in towards me. I leaned in also now noticing that our faces were really close. She looked at my eyes then my lips and back to my eyes. I knew what she wanted and she knew what I wanted. I leaned in again and tilted my face slightly closing my eyes, hers were already closed. Everything was perfect! Our lips were only like one inch away when I heard the door but open. That's when we quickly separated and turned to see Beck at the door. Tori quickly stood up and said bye to me in the process and then walked past Beck and nervously waved at him before leaving.

Beck then turned looking at me, "What the hell was that?" he asked

"Tori couldn't sleep last night so she came to talk to me and we ended up falling asleep so this morning she thought Jade was still trying to kill her because she saw you talking to her, so I tried comforting Tori and my feelings for her were kind of exposed and…I _almost_ kissed her" I stood up and walked to my bathroom with Beck following me.

He crossed his arms in the mirror and leaned against the wall, "Well while you two were _almost _making out…everyone was waiting for you two to eat downstairs"

I rolled my eyes as I took off my shirt putting on some deodorant, "I didn't wanna wake her"

"Whatever, just hurry up and get dressed and then come down for breakfast" Beck said as he walked out the room.

I shook my head out of anger before stripping of my pajama bottoms and changing into my black cargos. Then I put on my red Usher shirt and sprayed some cologne on myself. I then ran into my room putting on my black ankle socks and putting my hair in a ponytail, Tori said she liked it like that. Checking myself one last time I headed out my room and downstairs for breakfast.

…

When I got downstairs I noticed I had beat Tori downstairs, after all she is kind of slow in the mornings. I sat by Robbie and across from Beck and Jade. When Tori came down I couldn't help but smile at her. She was wearing nice dark blue denim skinnies with a purple shirt that said _Princess_ and some purple converse. She came over and sat by me blushing secretly as I put my hand over hers and pretended like I didn't notice it.

"Nice of you to join us" said Robbie as he grabbed for the bacon

"Thanks" Tori said still smiling. Jade must've noticed some kind of unusual click between Tori and I because she was eying us the entire time. I don't think Tori realized it but I sure did, it was like every time I would say something to Tori, Jade would be all ears.

While we were eating, I couldn't help but notice Tori had some cream cheese, from her bagel, on the corner of her mouth. Without thinking I grabbed her chin and, with my thumb, wiped away the cream cheese. She blushed as she continued to look at me and I continued to look at her getting lost in her eyes. Then that's when we heard Jade, "Stop looking at each other like that!" she shouted causing Tori to jump in her seat. Upset I got up and headed up to my room before I said something I regretted. When I got to my room I opened the window and climbed out on the balcony where I could see all of Canada.

"Hey are you alright?"

I turned to see Tori at my window, "Yeah…I'm fine"

"Can you come back inside?" she asked trying to figure how I got up here

I sighed as I jumped down from the balcony and climbed back through the window, "What's up?" I asked.

"Why'd did you leave?" Tori asked sitting against the wall beside me

"Because," I started, "Jade was annoying me". I could hear Tori laugh as she shoved me in a friendly matter. I don't know why but I also started to laugh along with her as we stood up from the floor. Tori now leaned against the wall as I paced back and forth in front of her.

"Andre…what are we gonna do about earlier?"

I stopped and walked up to her putting my arms out on both sides of her and staring her dead in the eyes, "I don't know Tor". I could feel her tense up in what seemed like excitement. I slowly leaned in and kissed her collar bone and then moving up to her neck. I could hear her moan as I moved up to her jaw line. With every kiss I felt her shiver under me which really turned me on. Then to take it a bit farther I kissed the corner of her mouth and connected our foreheads together. I smiled as I saw Tori started to lean in to kiss me on the lips. I backed my head away as she opened her eyes and slightly smiled at me.

"You're such a tease"

I chuckled kissing her on the cheek, "Thanks". With that I headed out my bedroom leaving very confused yet curious Tori still against the wall.


	3. Apologizes and Breakups

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

* * *

**Beck's POV**

Breakfast did not go the way I wanted it to at all. I had a talk with Jade about her smart mouth and guess who was brought up in our conversation? Yep you guessed correct, Tori as usual. To get my minds off of things I decided to go out to the beach where I saw…Tori. I quietly walked up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Give me all your money!" I said in a creepy voice

I listened as Tori laughed. It cheered me up, "Beck I know that's you"

I laughed removing my hands and sitting beside her. She turned looking over at me smiling and then back at the ocean. "So, what are you doing out here?" I asked taking off my shoes. Tori looked over at me before answering, "I come out here to think" she said simply crossing her legs and tucking her hair behind her hair.

"Cool" I said standing up and taking off my shirt

"What are you doing?"

I chuckled at her, "Calm down Tori, I'm going for a swim"

She nodded as I took off my pants and was left in my boxers. I neatly folded my clothes and set them beside Tori. "Can you watch my clothes for me?" I said as I ran over to the ocean diving in and coming back up slicking my hair back. I saw Tori as she laughed at me and I have to say she looked really cute right now. After playing in the water for some time I decided to come out the ocean and when I did I had to kind of cover up some parts. You know when you get out the pool and clothes stick to you? Let's just say it stuck on some unnecessary parts and Tori seemed to notice.

"Beck…your boxers are kind of tight" she giggled

I blushed embarrassed, "Don't look"

As she turned away I wiped myself off and dressed back into my clothes. "You can look now" I said as Tori turned back around with a relieved look on her face. I felt something hit me, not physically but mentally every time I saw her. And this feeling knocked the wind out of me. Tori's an attractive girl, everything about her was beautiful. For the longest I thought that she was God's perfect child! Her smile brightened my mood, her face was pretty, her body was perfect size and height, her hair was gorgeous no matter what style she put it in, and her personality of all was beautiful just like her. I couldn't think of one thing that was bad about Tori Vega, she's a star that just naturally outshines the others.

"Where's Jade?" she asked snapping me out of my thoughts

"She…we got in a little fight and I haven't seen her since" I replied blankly looking into the ocean. Lately Jade's been assuming I liked Tori which was totally true, but if I would have told her that…c'mon it's Jade we're talking about. Sometimes I wished Jade was more like Tori, sweet, funny, and actually cares about you and people you love. My parents don't even like her because she cussed them out for grounding me. Jade just wasn't my match, I don't even know why I'm still with her.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Tori said taking my hand

"No," I started, "It's fine". I looked back at our hands that were now intertwined and I felt my heart do a flip inside me. How come I never felt this when I was with Jade? I stared at Tori as she looked at the waves and tuck her hair behind her ears every minute. It was really cute to watch. Then she removed her hands and stood up, I was out of my day dream.

"We should head back inside it's getting late" she said

"Alright, I'll be there in a second" I replied. I needed some time to actually think and listen to my emotions for once. Now couldn't be a better time to do so.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

When I got back to the beach house, everyone except Jade was sitting down playing a game of "Uno", one of my favorite games. "Uno!" shrieked Cat as she danced in her seat. I could see the frustration of Robbie and Andre's faces as they looked at her. "Cat you only have a Uno if you have one card" said Robbie rolling his eyes. "Why are you so mean to me?" Cat shouted throwing her cards on the table and running upstairs to her room. _Ah…typical Cat_, I thought to myself as I watched Robbie go after her. Andre shortly got up afterwards turning to see me.

"Hey Tori" he said smiling at me

I returned the smile, "Hey"

"Where were you earlier?" he asked cleaning the cards from the table

"At the beach after you left me upstairs"

He stopped picking up the cards and looked at me, "I didn't want to…"

"I know," I said cutting him off, "you didn't want to kiss me"

"No…I just didn't want to rush into anything" he said walking closer to me

I rolled my eyes, "Well it's too late for that…Andre"

I turned around and walked towards the staircase where I saw Robbie walking downstairs. He tried saying hi but I blew by him almost knocking him down the stairs. I walked to my room, opened the door, and sat down on my bed. Not even twenty seconds later I heard a knock on my door.

"Tori open up"

I sniffed, "Who is it?"

"It's me Beck"

After thinking about it for some time I decided to let him in, "Fine…the door's unlocked". I watched as he came in my room with his hands stuffed in his pocket. "Is everything alright Tori?" he asked hesitantly sitting beside me. I nodded, "Beck…when a guy won't kiss you…what does that mean?" He looked up as if looking for an answer before he responded. "It means that rather they are nervous or they don't want to destroy something good". I looked up at him. Maybe that's why Andre didn't kiss me he didn't want to destroy the good friendship we have.

"Why…who wouldn't wanna kiss you?" I heard him say under his breath. _Did he just seriously say that _I thought to myself? Now things were kind of awkward and the silence was even more awkward.

"What did you say?" I asked

He looked away, "nothing important…"

I sighed totally forgetting about the whole scenario that just went down

"So are you and Andre a thing now?" he asked with curiosity. I shrugged lying back on my bed so he wouldn't see any of my facial expressions. Because to be honest I'm a girl…girls are a little more emotional than guys. And if a guy is more emotional than a girl then that guy has some…emotional issues. "I don't know maybe…why?"

"No reason, just wanted to know because…you two are cute together" he said smiling at me

I smiled back sitting up, "Thanks"

"No problem, if you ever need me I'm right here"

"I don't think Jade would like that" I chuckled giving him a friendly shove

He rolled his eyes, "Who cares, Jade and I ended things"

"Oh…sorry to bring her up"

"No," he weakly smiled, "It's not your fault". With that Beck stood up fixing his hair, in which I found really hot, then smiled down at me. "I'm gonna head out". I nodded at him also standing. I wasn't going to stay in my room for the rest of the day that'd be so boring. Without thinking I hugged him, "Thanks for the talk". Taken by surprise he hesitated before hugging back and picking me up spinning me around. I know this was kind of weird of me to say but, I didn't want to let go of him.

"Any day Tori alright?" he whispered in my ear sending a chill down my spine. Then he pulled back kissing my left cheek before walking out my room. I sighed in frustration _I liked Beck and Andre but who would I choose?_

* * *

**Andre's POV**

I sat down on the couch with my head in my hands. I screwed up with my shot at Tori and we weren't even dating yet. Even though I couldn't see I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, looks like Beck was done talking with Tori. Then I heard the footsteps get closer to me and stop at my foot. "I know Beck she hates me…" I muttered with my head still in my hands.

"_She_ wanted to give you another chance"

Whoa, Beck's voice sounded almost like a female's voice better yet…Tori's voice. My head still in my hands I said, "Stop imitating Tori it's not even funny". I heard him giggle, just like Tori, and before I knew it his hands were on my arms, "Get up Andre" he said. Ok, he was really starting to creep me out now…last time I checked Beck was straight and he was dating Jade. Also something about his hands felt, different. They were smooth and felt smaller than his hands actually are. I decided to just look up to see what happened to Beck. When I finally removed my hands I saw Tori kneeling down in front of me smiling at how I reacted.

"You're not Beck" I said

I could see Tori frown a little, "I'm sorry to disappoint?"

"Sorry I thought you were Beck pulling a prank on me" I said standing to meet Tori's eyes

"Nope, it's just me"

I looked away becoming shy to bring up the topic, "So…I wanted to say sorry"

"No, I need to say sorry for how I acted…it was totally inappropriate of me and I understand you were looking out for our friendship" she said also looking away blushing. I looked at her in shock/surprise. Tori went off on me just a minute ago and now she's back to her calm happy self the next moment? What in the world did Beck say to her? "So you understand why I didn't…y'know" I said hoping she would get what I was saying. She nodded looking down.

I grabbed her hands which made her look up at me. She truly was beautiful, everything about her. "But when you did kiss me on like my neck and it was kind of…nice". I smiled as I watched Tori blush like a blossom in the spring. It was really cute when she blushed.

"Is that so?" I asked

She nodded laughing, "Yeah"

"Well, I think I should make it up to you" I said leaning closer to Tori

"What do you mean?" she asked with a sparkle in her eyes as our eyes met

I moved in even closer noticing that I was inches away from her lips, "I wanna try something…" With that I placed my hands on her delicate cheeks and leaned in. Tori's lips were right in my reach I could almost feel them, that's how close we were.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

At the last minute I opened my eyes and grinned. Andre had his eyes closed and his head tilted sideways, he looked really adorable right now and believe me I really wanted to kiss him but I had to get my revenge. I tilted my head the other way and kissed his cheek before pulling away. I had to contain my laughter when I saw his face. He looked really disappointed and excited at the same time.

"Why did you do that?" he said

I shrugged grinning, "For payback I guess"

I saw him look down and start to laugh. Then out of nowhere he came charging at me shouting, "I'm gonna get you Tor!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs and into his room under his bed hoping he wouldn't find me. I saw his feet walk into the room and hesitate by the bed. Then they moved to the bathroom. When it was clear that he was out of sight I snuck from under the bed hitting my ankle in the process. I winced kind of loud as it brought attention to him. Andre snapped his head back to see me limping/running out the bedroom. I tried to get back downstairs but he had already caught up to me.

"Ah!" I screamed as Andre picked me up and threw me over his back. We were interrupted when Beck and Jade came busting threw the door arguing as usual. Beck told me they had broken up I believe and yet they were _still_ fighting. It kind of got awkward when they noticed Andre had me over his shoulder. He quickly put me down and Beck and Jade went back to fighting.

"Jade you dumped me and now you want to get back together?" Beck said trying to be calm but I could easily see the frustration in his eyes

"Yes I do!" Jade shouted sending a chill down my back

Then Beck turned to us, _ah man_, "Tori, Andre, if someone breaks up with you and all of a sudden wants to get back together, would you give them another chance?"

"Are you really asking _them_ this question?" Jade spat crossing her arms

"Well everyone deserves a second chance…" I said backing up just in case. I looked down avoiding any eye contact between the two. I could hear Beck exhale loudly as he furiously stuffed his hands in his pocket. "See Beck even Tori say's you should give me another chance" Jade said with a smirk causing me to feel bad for Beck. That's when Andre interrupted, "Beck could give you another chance…but if he doesn't want to you should accept that".

Jade snapped her head back at Andre frowning and glaring at him. Andre slowly stepped back and I could feel him tense up behind me. "See Jade," Beck started again, "you should accept that I want to move on". Jade glared at me then at Beck, "Right, so you can finally get with Ms. Perfect over there". Ok now this conversation was getting a little too awkward for all of us.

"Um…I think we should go…" Andre whispered to me as we slowly started to walk to the front door

"Where are we going?" I whispered back

He shrugged grabbing my arm, "Anywhere but here". We got to the front door literally running outside and to his car. I didn't know where we were going but I definitely knew it would be better than where we were.


	4. A Fight Breaks Out

**Thanks for all of those lovely review, loved them. From now on I'm gonna let the fans decide…Andre or Beck? Your choice…**

**Tori's POV**

When Andre and I got back to the beach house, Beck was knocked out on the couch. Andre decided to head up to bed and I decided to head up to bed after I made sure Beck was ok. I kneeled down by the couch and gently shook Beck, "Beck wake up". He slowly opened his eyes to see it was me before he smiled.

"Hey Tori"

I smiled he looked really cute, "Hey…why are you sleep out here?"

Beck shrugged sitting up, "I was trying to wait for you and Andre to get back because I was worried about you two but I guess I fell asleep in the process," I felt my heart speed up. Beck was trying to wait for me to get home because he was worried. I sat down beside him on the sofa and stretched out, "Sorry for leaving in the middle of the fight…I didn't want to get in the way" I said looking up at him. He half smiled at me and took my hand, "It's not your fault, Jade's just like that sadly".

I nodded still looking into his dreamy eyes and then down at our hands. Beck seemed to notice that he was holding my hand so when he looked down at them he slowly intertwined our fingers. Once again it sent a chill threw my body. Beck's hands were softer than usual and they were nice and warm and not sweaty like Robbie's hands like that one time we were doing a play together and we had to play boyfriend and girlfriend, I had to hold Robbie's hand and every time I held his hand it was sweaty.

When I finally snapped out of my little trance I noticed Beck was talking. _How long has he been talking to me and I've been tuning him out_ I thought. He then scooted closer to me and put his other arm around me. I blushed at his sudden movement…it made me feel protected, warm, and loved. "There I feel a little warmer" he said. I don't know why but as his free hand that was around me dangled I grabbed it and started playing with his hands…it just felt right at the time I guess. "What are you doing with my fingers?" Beck asked as he chuckled to himself. I shook my head, "I don't know they were just dangling there so why not play with them?"

Some time passed and Beck was completely silent, not a peep was coming from him. Wondering if he was still awake I turned to him to see him staring back at me. It was just then when I noticed how close our bodies and faces were. As Beck looked at me, he kind of had this funny look on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked

"Like what?" he replied

"I don't know…like you're looking at me right now"

He then looked at me with confusion in his eyes, "What?"

"Just forget it…" I looked down and blushed feeling complicated

He then laughed, "That was funny and awkward"

"Yeah" I agreed laughing back. When I looked at Beck everything all of a sudden got really serious between the two of us. Are faces were really close and his eyes were looking at my eyes then back down to my lips. I tried to avoid his eye contact but it was so hard…my mind told me _no Tori don't do this_ but I was content on doing so. Beck leaned in and looked at me for approval before going the full 100%. I nodded as he caressed my cheek in his hand pulling me closer to him. He smiled as he brushed his lips against mine gently. His lips were so soft I felt my body go limp as he kissed me. I kissed back, our hands still intertwined.

Still kissing, I leaned back so now he was on top of me. As we kissed he pressed his body against mine leaving no space between us whatsoever. I felt his tongue brush against the bottom of my lip begging for an entrance as I opened my mouth letting him in. Our tongues fought for dominance, my hands were now tangled in his locks of hair. I had to stop but something about this felt so right. I felt like this is where I belonged believe it or not. I felt as if being under Beck was where I supposed to be.

Beck tried rolling us over but resulted to us falling on the floor. We broke the kiss in alarm and both laid there for a couple seconds until I actually realized what just happened. OMG I kissed Beck, forget kiss…I made out with him! I quickly shot up off the floor, "Beck what did we just do?" I watched him get up stiffly and fix his hair in frustration, "I don't know…"

"This isn't good"

Beck looked over at me with guilt in his eyes, "Look don't tell Andre, he really likes you and if he finds out what just happened he would never forgive me…"

"Just forget it happened…keep this between me and you" I said as I headed towards the stairs. _Great_ how did I know this was gonna happen? When you're alone with your crush at night on the couch cuddled up, something's bound to happen. I lay down on my bed and exhaled. I was digging a huge hole for myself.

**Andre's POV**

I woke up the next day with a great feeling in my gut. Today I think I was gonna actually tell Tori how I felt if she hadn't picked up on it yet. I got out of bed stretching and making it up quickly then getting dressed and heading downstairs. When I got down there everyone was downstairs. I went into the kitchen where I saw Tori and Robbie grabbing the food to bring it out to the table. "Hey guys" I said walking to the fridge and pulling out a carton of orange juice for breakfast.

"Hey there Andre" Robbie said as his usual giddy self. I waved at Robbie then looked over to Tori who just waved and headed out to the breakfast table. Ok…that was weird. Robbie seemed to notice as we brought the food out so he asked, "Is everything ok with you two?" I nodded. Just the other night when we got home after midnight Tori had been completely fine. We were talking and laughing like any other day.

I sat down at the table by Robbie and I watched as Tori scooted a chair in between Cat and Jade even though there was an open chair next to me that she usually sat in. I didn't understand what in the world was going on but I knew that I had to get to the bottom of this. Breakfast went by really slow, nobody talked really and every now and then I would catch Tori and Beck glance at each other in what looked like guilt?

After breakfast finally passed Cat and Tori volunteered to clean the dishes. Beck and Robbie played some Black Ops and Jade was in her room pretty much for the rest of day. I just walked around the house actually not really doing anything. I watched Robbie and Beck play for a little bit but after a while it got boring so I decided to go and see what was taking Tori and Cat so long to wash those dishes.

**Tori's POV **

I leaned against the counter as Cat finished loading the dish washer. The kitchen was spotless we had done a great job cleaning it up. As I leaned there my mind kept on drifting back to last night or I guess earlier this morning when Beck and I kissed. I had to tell someone or I was going to die! I know Cat wasn't the best person to tell because she doesn't know what _don't tell_ anyone means, but who else did I have to talk to? I couldn't talk to Jade because she'd kill me if she found out that Beck and I kissed right after they broke up. I couldn't talk to Andre because it would break his heart. I couldn't talk to Robbie because he would probably use this as an advantage to blackmail me and I definitely couldn't talk to Beck because it would just be straight up awkward. Cat was my only option.

"Cat I have to tell you a secret" I said looking down

She giggled, "Yay I love secrets!" I rolled my eyes, that's Cat for ya

"Well the other night…Beck and I kissed…"

"What," Cat gasped, "Why did you do that, I thought you liked Andre?"

I shrugged already feeling bad, "I don't know…I like them both"

"But Andre really likes you Tori" Cat sighed looking sad. Now I felt even worse, I had crushes on both Andre and Beck. They are both great friends but I've known Andre longer and he's a cute and really nice guy. And Beck's a calm, collected, cool school hottie. This was not an easy pick. If I chose Andre I would lose Beck as a friend but if I chose Beck I would lose Andre as a friend and I really didn't want to lose neither of them.

I took in a deep breath of air, "Just give me some time to think and don't tell anyone what happened ok?" Cat nodded giving me a hug, "Good luck". And with that she left the kitchen. I then decided it would be better if I just talked to them both at my own time.

Cat and I walked out the kitchen and into the family room where Beck and Robbie were playing Black Ops. We were planning on sneaking up behind them and scaring the living chiz out of them but that didn't work. Right when we were about to pounce Cat screamed "Sneak Attack!" in which gave away our position. "Hey ladies" Robbie said pausing the game and turning to see us. "Hey boys" Cat said in a seductive yet funny voice. She then pounced on Beck and Robbie giving them a hug.

"What took you guys so long in the kitchen?" Robbie asked secretly holding Cat's hand

Cat giggled, "Washing dishes…what else did you expect?" Beck eyed me for a second saying, _you told her didn't you_? I looked back at him as if saying, _sorry I couldn't help it I was gonna blow up if I didn't tell anyone_. He smiled as we turned back to the conversation that was going on. Then that's when I noticed Andre and Jade weren't here.

"Hey has anyone seen Andre?" I asked

"Yeah, he's in his room" Robbie answered

I smiled at Robbie, "Thanks" then I headed upstairs to Andre's room. Maybe if I just explained it to him I would feel better and we could continue to be great friends or even more. I walked up to his door and stood there for a second…well here goes nothing. I stepped up to the door and knocked.

**Andre's POV**

I had eavesdropped on the entire conversation with Cat and Tori in the kitchen. Tori had kissed Beck, that's why she was acting so…strange and distant from me. She felt guilty of what she had done. I was still furious though, didn't Beck know about the guy code? I know he did because him, Robbie and I had a meeting to discuss this "guy code thing". I told Beck I liked Tori and I told him that I was probably going to ask her out when the time was right and then he goes and kisses her. I was hurt when I heard that.

There was a knock at my door, "Come in Tori" I said expecting her. She hesitantly walked in and shut the door behind her. She weakly smiled as I sat there with an emotionless look on my face with my keyboard sitting in my lap. "Hey…you look happy" she said slowly as she once again nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. "Why were you avoiding me?" I said jumping right to the point. She weakly smiled again and tucked her hair behind her ears, "What…me avoiding you? That's silly Andre". I didn't find it funny right now, I was freaking pissed at her, I showed her how I felt and she goes and kisses Beck.

"Tori…I know what happened…" I said looking at my keyboard

Her eyes widened, "What happened?"

"Don't play stupid Tori…I know you kissed Beck". She looked down in guilt and for a second I felt bad for going off on her, then I remembered she kissed Beck and that hurt me. I stood up putting my keyboard away and stood by my bed looking down at her with my arms crossed. She stood up now we were right in front of each other.

"Look Andre I'm really sorry for kissing Beck"

"Then why did you kiss him?" I said with a frown on my face, I looked everywhere but at her

She frustratingly shrugged, "I don't know…I was just caught up in the moment"

"Yeah," I started quietly as my voice climaxed, "you're always caught up in the moment!"

She then looked down as if she wanted to cry. I noticed her face got red and she stepped back as if she was scared of me. "You can't have us both so let me make it easier for you…" I started, "Just forget about _us_ period". I left the room before I said anything else I would regret. It was hard to sit there and yell at my best friend like that even worse…Tori. Filled with anger I headed down stairs and Beck caught my eye. There he was drinking lemonade like forgot everything that happened. So I decided to walk over to him.

"Beck…we need to talk" I said towering over him

He looked up at me, "Tori told you?"

"Yeah…how could you kiss her after I told you I liked her man?" by now I had everyone tuned into our conversation, especially Jade. He looked at me trying to be his usual calm self, "I'm sorry Andre, and you totally have the right to hate me right now"

I shoved him back, "I thought you understood! What about the guy code?"

He defensively held his hands up, "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry is not enough" I said as I winded back and punched him straight across the face. He grabbed his cheek that was red by now and looked back at me. Then he charged at me tackling me to the floor. He punched me in the stomach knocking the wind out of me. When he tried to stand I grabbed his foot and knocked him back down and jumped on his back grabbing his neck to choke him. Beck managed to turn his body towards me and started to choke me back. Then without thinking I kneed him in the well…no place a guy should be hit. By then he fell down winced in pain.

I looked around at all my friends as they just stood there with shock on their faces except Jade she seemed to have enjoyed it. Then I looked at my hands as if quietly cursing them out at what they've done. "I have to go…" I muttered as I grabbed a sweater and ran out the door. What have I done?


	5. Surprises at Stake

**Thanks for all those awesome reviews, I really appreciated them. And once again, you guys will determine Tori's fate, not me. So if you want Tandre please review and if you want Bori please review. So far Tandre's winning so you better review if you want Bori**

* * *

**Tori's POV**

"Thump!" that's all I heard from downstairs, something was going on. I ran to the staircase in time to see Andre look down at Beck then up at me taking a few steps back then running out the door. I turned my gaze to Beck who was on the floor holding onto his crotch area in pain. Did Andre do this? I slowly walked down the steps and to the gang that were standing there in complete shock. "Karmas a prick" Jade smirked as she took her purse and headed upstairs to her bedroom.

"Beck, are you ok?" I asked

He looked up at me nodding, "Not really…" I watched as he stiffly stood up and fell back to the ground. "I'll get you an ice pack" Cat gasped as she frantically ran into the kitchen and within a couple of seconds brought out an ice pack. Beck grabbed it from her and put it in his pants as he sighed in comfort, "Ah…that feels better" With that, Robbie helped him up then reached for his car keys. "Where are you going?" I asked Robbie as he made his way to the door. "I'm going to get a first aid kit at the store" Cat followed him as he left. I guess she was going with him which left Beck and I alone.

"Why did you tell Andre?" Beck asked leaning on the dinner table

"I didn't, he overheard Cat and I talking"

Beck sighed fixing his hair, "You said to keep it between us…I held my part of the deal" I looked down feeling ashamed of myself while Beck struggled to stand on his own two feet. "I'm sorry Beck…" at that time I really didn't know what else to say to him. I felt bad that he had to take the beating instead of me. It wasn't fair for him. "Whatever, let's just try to enjoy the rest of our vacation" he replied with one of those grins of his. What? He forgave me that easily? I thought he would never talk to me again after what happened but then again, he's Beck, he always forgives. "I feel really bad for this, you didn't deserve this…" I said palming my face "Tori," he said grabbing my wrist, "I deserved this, it's not your fault" Then he pulled me into a hug kissing my hair. He wrapped his arms around me and brought me closer to him. I buried my head in his chest and softly cried while he stroked my hair and gently cradled me sided to side. It made me feel like a big baby but I didn't care, I was comfortable. Then I looked up at him, "How can you not be at me?" Beck smiled down at me and ruffled my hair, "How _can_ I be mad at you? You're Tori for crying out loud" I blushed as I laid my head back on his chest. "You're the best…"

We stood like that for a moment before I pulled away feeling a lot better. Beck seemed to also feel a little bit better because he could balance himself. "Alright, I think I'm good" he said as he took the ice pack out of his pants. He stiffly walked to the couch and plopped down on it as I came and sat beside him. Within minutes I had noticed that his arm was around me and Beck was sleep. I smiled laying my head against his chest as his heart beat a perfect rhythm. Before I knew it, I was joining Beck as I fell asleep cradled in his arms. I was truly in a perfect state of pure bliss wrapped in Beck's arms.

* * *

**Robbie's POV**

When Cat and I got home we noticed that Tori and Beck were sleep. Beck had his arm around Tori and her head was laid against his chest. Cat found it really cute and she took some pictures while I put the first aid kit away. I made sure to get a huge one just in case Beck and Andre went at it again. God knows we would need it.

"Cat that's enough pictures" I whispered to her reaching for her phone

She pulled her arm back, "Just let me get one more" She quickly snapped the picture then put her phone in her pocket. "They're so cute together…" she sighed as we both watched them lie there cuddled up together. I nodded in agreement, "I know right? It's about time they get together" That's when I realized Cat look up at me. I turned to look at her as she took my hand which made me blush. "Robbie, they've always been together if you think about it" Cat's words were actually true. Beck was the one who did the stunt for Tori when she was too scared to do it herself and Tori was the one who cared enough about Beck to get him his job back on that movie he starred in as that waiter.

I turned my gaze from Cat back down to the lovebirds on the couch together. In his sleep, Beck rubbed Tori's back and brought her closer to him with a smile. How couldn't I see their unspoken connection throughout the years? Cat then let go of my hand and walked towards the stairs looking back at me. "You should get some rest Robbie" I looked at her then took a quick glance at Tori and Beck, "What about them?" I asked. "Just let them rest, they need it" and with that Cat headed up the stairs with me following behind her.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

I woke up the next morning as the sun shone through the curtains. Looking down I saw Tori rested on me. I smiled as I started to gently rub her back and watch as she gripped on tighter to me. I lifted her head up with my finger and gently stroked her cheek while she smiled. Suddenly I felt the erg to just kiss her. I don't know why but I felt like I needed to or I was going to die. When we kissed that one night, even though it was a mistake, it's something I would never regret. It just felt so right unlike when I kissed Jade. I didn't feel a spark when I kissed Jade, only Tori. There's something about Tori that just makes her stand out better than all the other girls. Tori close to perfect, she's kind, gorgeous, caring, funny, cute, fit, and talented. There isn't one thing that was wrong with her.

"Beck…?" I heard a voice say snapping me out of my trance. I watched as Tori lifted her head and looked around for a second before getting her bearings. "Hey sunshine" I joked still lying there hoping that she wouldn't sit up I was comfortable with her laying on me. "Hey…what time is it?" she asked looking back at me. I pulled my arm from around her looking at my watch, "its 8:12 a.m." I replied putting my arm back down. Then Tori sat up fixing her hair…_nooo_. Once again, I watched her as she stood up and stretched before looking back down at me. "What?" she asked smiling as I blushed turning away.

That erg was back, "Um…nothing, just daydreaming as always" Right now I really wanted to kiss her. I couldn't think of anything but Tori's lips. It made me feel kind of perverted that I kept thinking of that but I can't get it out of my mind! I stood up fixing my clothes then stretching as Tori laughed at me. I couldn't help but join the laughter.

"I'm sorry for sleeping on you…" she said tucking her hair behind her ear

I walked over to her and rested my hand on her arm "Stop saying sorry Tor, its fine" Suddenly Tori pulled me in for a hug wrapping her arms around my neck. I melted into the hug wrapping my arms around her waist and lifting her up slightly. She giggled like a little kid once I sat her down kissing her on the cheek. "Ugh get a room you two" we both turned to see none other than Jade.

"We don't need one" Tori replied fixing the pillows on the couch

"Whatever" Jade replied walking to the door

"Where are you going?" I asked

Jade turned to look at me before saying, "Why do you care? I'm not your girlfriend" With that she walked out slamming the door behind her. After Jade left, Tori and I decided to get cleaned up and start preparing breakfast while the others were sleeping.

**Tori's POV**

* * *

"It's time for breakfast!" I shouted from the kitchen as everyone came in and seated their selves. I brought out a bowl of chopped up watermelon and pineapple with another bowl of cream of wheat. Wait…where has Trina been this entire vacation? "Does anyone know where Trina's been?" I asked as I brought out the food. "Oh she snuck out at night the day we got here because her friend lives in Canada and Trina asked to stay with her" Robbie replied grabbing for the pineapples. "One time my brother snuck out to go to a party and now I have a nephew" Cat giggled as she sat there. "Okay…" Beck replied slowly reaching for the watermelons. After all the food was set out I came and sat down on between Cat and Beck and started eating.

During the middle of breakfast, Jade and Andre came back. Beck and I watched as Andre walked right passed us and up the stairs with Jade following right behind him. Andre usually said hi when he saw us but not this time. Right now I really wanted to talk to him because I hadn't seen him that much the other day and I still felt the need to apologize to him, but not while Jade was up there. When Jade didn't come down I decided to go upstairs and see what they were up to. I walked upstairs to his bedroom taking a deep breath before knocking. Jade slightly opened the door scrunching up her face when she saw me. "Just let her in Jade" I heard Andre say as she rolled her eyes letting me in.

"Hey Andre, can we talk alone…" I turned to look back at Jade who stood there with her arms crossed. Andre looked back at Jade signaling for her to leave the room. Once Jade left everything went silent. "So…how have you been?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. "Fine" he said simply fixing his bed. Usually I could read him but not this time. He was so…emotionless it was driving me crazy! I wanted the old happy Andre back. "Where did you end up sleeping?" I asked concerned about his health. He stopped what he was doing and looked over at me, "Oh…you actually noticed I left? You didn't check to see if Beck was ok first?" I sighed sitting down on his bed, "Yes, I noticed you left…and I wanted to say sorry"

Without caring I just jumped up and hugged him not caring if he pushed me away. Surprisingly he didn't, he hesitated before hugging back. "I missed you even though you were gone for one night and I'm really sorry for breaking your heart!" I said taking a deep breath relieved. "I…I missed you too" he whispered in my hair as he rubbed my back. I pulled away blushing as he stood up fixing his clothes. I also stood up fixing my hair while smiling finally I had my best friend back. "So you forgive me?" I asked pushing it further. Andre slightly smiled stepping closer and all of a sudden I felt like I wanted to kiss him. I don't know what made me feel this way but I just needed too.

"Fine…I forgive you" he said snapping me out of my trance

I jumped in the air, "Yay!" He laughed at me while I did a little dance. When I finally stopped dancing I gave him another hug, "Thank you for forgiving me" He twirled me around before setting me back down. "No problem and if you and Beck are a thing…I'm happy for you" I looked at him kind of alarmed. "Beck and I aren't dating…" I replied avoiding his eye contact. I knew by now he was probably smiling on the inside but I couldn't blame him. I'd be doing the same thing. "Well we better head downstairs…I don't want those guys to get the wrong idea" Andre said as he walked to the door moving out the way so I could get out first.

"Thank you gentleman" I joked with him

"You're welcome Tor" he replied as I stepped out and headed downstairs. When we got down there, the first thing Andre did was apologize to Beck. Beck also apologized and everything was all good…for now at least. "What? How can you guys forgive each other that fast?" Jade questioned as she sat in between me and Andre. "Because unlike everyone here, we're mature" I said.

"Are you guys up for a game of Uno?" Robbie asked pulling out the cards. Everyone agreed and before I knew it I was winning, as always. "Uno" I said hiding my one card. Everyone looked at me with their jaws dropped "How did you get a Uno that quick?" asked Andre as everyone looked at me suspiciously. "Because I'm that good" I replied.

"What's your secret?" Andre cooed trying to peek at my card

I pulled away, "I can't tell you"

"Fine…" he turned away but once I shifted my gear back to normal he peeked at my card. "Ah! I know what color you have!" I shrieked covering his mouth "Don't tell anyone!" He tried moving my hand but I had a good grip on him so he tickled me, my weakness and before I knew it I was leaned against Beck as Andre tickled me half to death. "S…Stop Andre you know I'm ticklish!" I managed to get out before Jade snapped on us. "Stop!" by then everyone looked over at her. "What's wrong?" asked Andre sitting up as we all watched their conversation. "Why are you flirting with her?" he looked back at me then at Jade, "I'm not flirting with her…I was just…"

"What do _you_ like her too?" Jade shouted crossing her arms

He watched her in confusion, "No…we're just friends"

"Look…Jade…" I started, "We were just…"

"I know I can see Vega!" she said cutting me off

"Jade just calm down" Beck tried but failed as she threw the vase of roses on the floor shattering the glass. "Don't tell me what to do Beck!" by then Robbie was literally shaking and Cat was starting to cry. "Jade we were only having fun…" Andre spoke calmly getting up and walking up to her hesitantly and hugged her. I looked at Andre confused. Why was he hugging Jade of all people? Had he lost his mind over night?

"See girl, it's all good" Andre stated chuckling. Jade slightly smiled before sitting back down in her seat. Beck and I exchanged looks. "Jade…why did you care whether or not Andre tickled Tori?" Robbie asked in confusion. We all looked at the two waiting for an answer. Andre looked down before looking towards Jade. "Well…" Andre started before looking at me, "Jade and I are..." He looked back at Jade who gladly finished the sentence. "We're dating"


	6. Confessions

**Alright guys…I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Loved the legit reviews you guys are amazing. Looks like Bori was paying attention when I said Tandre was winning because now Bori is ahead. I like both of them the same so I don't really care who Tori ends up with but don't be mad at me if it doesn't end with your pick. So I suggest you better start reviewing to tell me Tori's fate…**

* * *

**Cat's POV **

Andre and Jade together… now I even know that that's a big surprise. I eyed the two for a second going from Andre to Jade. No way, Andre is like super sweet and Jade's evil! This can't be actually happening!

* * *

**Robbie's POV**

"What…" I said under my breath. Jade and Andre as a couple…like dating? No way! Things were really heated now and Tori looked like she wanted to pass out. Maybe she still has a thing for Andre…hold up…she like's Beck.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

Not a good idea for Andre to date Jade. She's way too possessive and she'll turn him against us in no time. Plus, Andre's _best_ friends with Tori…Jade _hates_ Tori, if you get my drift. This doesn't look so good for Andre, but if he's happy with Jade…the man's happy. Who am I to disapprove in his choices?

* * *

**Tori's POV**

"Dating?" I asked eyeing Andre. He looked down in guilt rubbing his neck, "Yeah Tor, Jade and I are dating" I'm sure by now my eyes were wider than my plate. Jade walked over to me, arms crossed as usual, and smirked. "What's wrong Vega…you didn't like Andre too did you?" I frowned on the inside but weakly smiled on the outside "Sorry Jade but we're just friends" Truth is I was confused, I don't know if I liked Beck more than I did Andre, but I'm pretty sure Beck. "I'm happy for you Andre" I said as I saw him smile relieved. "Thanks I didn't know if…" before he could finish Jade walked over and started making out with Andre. I watched as he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. To be honest I was starting to get jealous. Seeing her kiss him like that…I wanted to run away. I almost had him that one time, but I teased him and now all I wanted to do was kiss him. I know my feelings are all messed up but if you were in my situation which side would you be on?

Finally Jade pulled away from the kiss leaning on Andre for comfort. "Well…I'm surprised you two didn't suck each other's faces off" I muttered as Beck took my hand. "Tori let it go" he whispered to me so that only I could hear. I swear at that moment I could see Andre tense up. I squeezed Beck's hand as Jade smirked at me.

"Come on, I want to take you somewhere" Beck said as I followed him out the door

Once we got outside I asked, "Where are we going?"

He looked back at me smiling "Away from here" I looked back at him smiling before getting in his car. "So where are we going?" Beck looked back at me with that adorable grin of his, "If you must know…we're going to the beach" He started the car and before I knew it we were at the beach. I walked out on the sand taking in a deep breath of fresh air before sitting on the cool white sand. "Ah…" I sighed bringing my knees up to my chest looking at the waves. "You feeling less stressed?" asked Beck sitting down putting his arm over me. I turned to him and nodded then laid my head on his shoulder. "Why does Jade hate me?" I mumbled as Beck gripped me tighter.

"She's just jealous of you Tor"

I laughed, "Jealous…of me…but why would Jade be jealous of me of all people?"

He eyed me taking my hand in his, "Unless you haven't noticed you're close to perfect…you're kind, caring, sweet, and to top it off attractive" I blushed looking down getting a strand of hair in my face. "I am…?" I asked in awe. Beck nodded brushing away the hair in my face. "Yes, you are and Jade wishes she was like that" With that Beck leaned down brushing his lips against mine. I caressed his cheek in my hand kissing him back as his hands trailed down to my waist.

Just as we were getting into it, my phone rang breaking us up. I pulled out my phone breaking the kiss and checking my text messages. It was Andre…of course.

** From: Andre**

** To: Tori**

** Hey is everything alright? I wanted to say sorry about Jade**

"Who is it?" Beck asked sitting back. I put my phone away turning back to Beck. "It was Cat seeing if I wanted to hang out…that's all" I answered avoiding eye contact. Maybe it's a good thing Andre and Jade dated…

* * *

**Andre's POV**

I sat in my room singing "Tell Me That You Love Me," the first song I did with Tori. I know I probably shouldn't be thinking about Tori right now, I have a girlfriend that hates her and some mixed feeling for Tor. "Hey babe" Jade said walking into my room. I instantly stopped singing and sat up on my bed, "Hey I didn't hear you knock" Jade sat down beside me putting down her purse. "That's because I didn't" she replied. She smiled at me then began to lean in. I slowly leaned back talking it off, "So…Jade…how has your vacation been?" She eyed me suspiciously backing away.

"Are you trying to avoid kissing me?" she asked balling up her fist

I shook my head, "No…why in the world would I do that?"

"Fine, kiss me…" when I didn't Jade crossed her arms, "Why won't you kiss me Andre?"

"Well I was kind of hoping we could talk a little" I watched as Jade took a long sigh, "This has something to do with Tori doesn't it?" _Yes_, "No…I just want to get to know my girlfriend more than her lips" I said slightly backing away incase Jade lost her temper on me. Right now I wanted to talk to my favorite Latina, to kiss her forehead and wish it was more and to hold her and never want to let her go. "I know this has to do with Tori Andre, I'm not stupid!" uh oh, here we go again. "Jade…really?"

"Fine we're over as of now!" she stomped out without letting me have a say. I lay back on my bed silently cursing. How did I even end up dating _Jade_ of all people?

...

_Here I was sitting on top of some random building. Trust me, I wasn't gonna jump I don't have a history of suicide. I looked down over Canada before I heard a voice call me. It was a girls voice but not Cat or Tori's…it was Jade's. "Andre where have you been?" she asked sitting beside me. I looked at her, "On this roof…looking over Canada" She smiled generously for the first time during this vacation. _

"_Why are you out here?" I asked continuing the conversation_

"_Beck and Tori pissed me off as usual" she complained kicking her feet. I nodded in understanding as Jade started to stare into my eyes kind of creeping me out in the process. "What?" I asked as Jade quickly looked away, "Nothing…you have nice eyes" I smiled scooting closer to her. "I know, ladies dig them" I bragged actually making her laugh! Maybe Jade wasn't that bad…I just needed time to get to know her that's all. _

"_So did you wanna hang sometime?" Jade asked eying me again. My eyes widened as I looked at her. "Is Jade West of all people asking me out?" Once again, she laughed before nodding. I thought about it for a second before agreeing, "Sounds like fun…but let's head home first I need a shower"_

...

"Andre…" I heard a voice that snapped me out of flash back. That voice was none other than Tori's voice. I sat up looking towards my doorway to see Tori standing there. "Hey Latina" I joked as a smile broke out on her face. She walked in and stood over my bed. I got up to meet her eye to eye. "Where were you?" I asked making sure she was alright. "Beck took me to the beach to calm my nerves…Jade was getting to me" she managed out before gripping her purse tighter. I nodded sadly before asking, "Are you and Beck together?" she looked up then back at me with her cute baby brown eyes, "I don't know…probably since we already kissed"I looked down and she must've caught on because she covered her mouth. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that…" she muttered.

"It's all good" I replied trying to be as enthusiastic as possible. So Beck and Tori were a thing now, there is no way I'm ever going to kiss her. I should've when I had the chance…we were so close to each other. I could literally smell her raspberry lip gloss that she always puts on and now she was dating my best bro. I really screwed up on this one. "Tori I know I messed up…" I said stepping closer to her. I could see her eyes widen as if she was expecting me to say those exact words…almost like she wanted me as much as I wanted her. "What…what are you saying Andre?" she asked with pure confusion. I took a deep breath palming my face. How was I gonna say this to Tori?

"I think I love you…no…I _know_ I love you and every moment I was with Jade kissing her I was wishing it was you" _Hold up did I really just say all of that to Tori_? I stood there slowly moving my hand to see Tori standing there looking at me. Not smiling, not frowning but just looking. "Please say something Tor" I finally said. She nervously looked at me then started to play with the string on her purse. "Um…I don't…really know what to say to that Andre" Ok, this just got really awkward and I wanted to run away and never look back.

I sighed, "This is why I didn't want to say anything…"

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" she asked

"I don't know…I didn't know how you'd react" I shrugged. Suddenly Beck interrupted us knocking at the wall. "Hey you two come on down for dinner" he said as Tori gave me a quick hug, with that she walked over to Beck who intertwined their fingers. My heart broke as I watched Beck lean over giving Tori a peck on the lips. That was supposed to be me not Beck. "Come on bro" Beck waved at me snapping me out of my thoughts. I weakly smiled and sat back down on my bed, "I ate earlier" Tori eyes saddened as we eyed each other. I wanted to be with her so bad…I blew it, every possible chance I had. I blew it…

* * *

**Tori's POV**

I walked out on Andre feeling completely ashamed of myself. And to make it worse, I kissed Beck in front of him. I can't even imagine how that made him feel…after all of that. One moment I feel like Beck is all I need and the next I feel like I wanna run to Andre…they were making it so hard for me. "Beck…can we please not kiss in front of Andre?" I asked as we approached the stair case. Beck stopped and looked over at me in a strange way. "What do you mean" I took a deep breath debating if I should tell Beck what Andre said or mot. I don't know…maybe it wasn't such a good idea. "Well you know Andre used to like me and you kissing me in front of him it's kind of…rude" Beck nodded understandingly before leaning down and kissing me. "Your wish is my command" I blushed as we headed down the stairs hand in hand.

….

"Where's Andre?" Cat asked while we watched some of _The Proposal_ one of my favorite movies of all time. Everyone looked around to notice that our classy musician was nowhere in sight. I leaned back against Beck and pulled his arm over me. "In his room, I think Jade went to go check on him" All of a sudden Robbie burst out in a quiet laughter. We all eyed him in suspicion while he continued to laugh. "Yeah…they're probably _talking_ it out now" Cat gasped covering her mouth while Beck threw a pillow at him. I couldn't imagine Andre…y'know? It's just one of those things you don't ever imagine. It's awkward and quite frankly disturbing.

"They've been talking for a while" I mentioned looking up at Beck

Beck snaked his other arm around me, "Jade's probably arguing with him" Once again that ashamed feeling came back and I looked down remembering how his eyes dropped when I kissed Beck. I sighed deeply imaging what Jade was telling Andre. I could feel Beck kiss my hair and rub my stomach in the process. "You alright?" he whispered to me. I looked up to his face and put on a fake smile. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired y'know" He then shifted his weight allowing me to lie on his chest. Before I knew it I was sleep cradled in Beck's arms.

* * *

**Andre's POV**

"You're sorry?" I asked astonished that Jade actually apologized. She was literally begging for me to go out with her again. Once again she looked sweet and innocent I can see what Beck saw in her. "Yes Andre…can you find a way to forgive me?" I narrowed my eyes at Jade before smiling and bringing her in for a hug. "Of course I can forgive you" I kissed her forehead hugging her tightly like she was my baby. She sniffed before a smile came across her face. We were back on good terms. With that she pulled away and this time I kissed her fully. I kissed her one last time wiping her tears away. I then looked at my watch, as of now, it was 8:42 pm. "Are you going to bed right now?" asked Jade still holding my hand. I nodded, "Yeah did you wanna sleep in here?" Jade looked around before turning back at me.

"Can I really?"

I nodded at her laughing, "Sure thing" With that I jumped over to my side of the bed and patted the place where Jade was sleeping. She happily climbed into bed beside me as I brought her closer to me. "Goodnight Andre" she muttered and I could tell she was falling asleep. "Night To-Jade" did I really almost just say Tori? Jade sat up for a quick second taking a double look, "What did you say?" I gulped scooting under the covers, "I said goodnight Jade…what did you think I said?" Jade eyed me suspiciously before shrugging her shoulders and kissed my cheek. "Goodnight Andre" she said with a sparkle in her eyes. When I looked over at her though…she had turned into Tori? I was definitely hallucinating but no matter how many times I blinked Tori was still there.

She caressed my cheek in her soft hands, now was my chance. I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Tori kissed back even more passionately and I could feel the want in her kiss. I slowly opened my eyes to notice that it was just Jade I was kissing, not Tori. I must've been really messed up. I slowly pulled away laying back down. Jade laid back against my chest smiling, "Love you" she said while falling asleep. I looked down at her, Jade was knocked out cold. Her limp body lay beside mine as she took long breaths. I finally muttered, "Yeah…I love you too Tori…I love you too"


	7. Not Over You

**Tori's POV**

I woke up in my bed tucked neatly under my covers this had to be the work of Beck and Beck only. I sat up half-way stretching before I climbed out of bed. For some reason I had a feeling today would be a quiet day. I turned over to my clock and looked at the time, 6:54 a.m. "That's pretty early" I said to myself as I headed towards my closet pulling out my clothes for the day which was followed by a quick shower. Once I was finished with my morning chores, I decided since it was still pretty early that I'd sit on my bed and watch some old re-runs of SpongeBob. Then there was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked walking up to the door"

"It's me Cat" I heard the little red-head shriek

I opened the door for her letting her in before closing it up. "So what did you need?" I asked facing towards Cat who was sitting on my bed watching SpongeBob. "I heard SpongeBob from next door so I wanted to watch it with you" she squealed in excitement. I chuckled and sat down beside her and continued to watch it with her. When it went off Cat left which left me to have some time on my own. After a while I determined that I was going to stick by Beck. Andre and Jade were together again I'm sure. But he told me he loved me…I just hope he understood where I was coming from. But I didn't like seeing Andre all down in the dumps every time Beck was around me. You think it makes my day to purposely make out in front of Andre? It actually makes me feel his pain.

"Hey Tori" I heard Beck say snapping me out of my thoughts. I sat up and look towards the boy leaning against my door frame. "Hey" I replied smiling at him. Boy was I happy to see Beck I needed someone to talk to in order to let out all this frustration. He slowly walked in and sat down beside me his hands still in his pockets.

"How did you sleep?" he asked

I leaned my head on his shoulder, "Like a baby thanks to you"

Beck giggled putting his arm around me, "You were really tired yesterday"

"I know…all this drama going on…it's stressful" I could feel Beck pause for a second. Was now the time to tell him what happened last night with me and Andre? "What happened?" he asked with suspicion. At that very moment I could feel goose bumps start to rise on my arms, "Andre told me he loved me last night…" I muttered. With that I slowly looked up to Beck with a nervous smile on my face. Beck's eyes were wider than I'd ever seen them before. "Did you…kiss him?" he asked. I could hear his heart stop beating for a quick second.

"No…and he didn't try to make a move either" I replied defending Andre

Beck took breath letting it out, "So he just told you he loved you? That's it?"

I nodded "Yeah and that's when you came in to tell us about dinner"

"So that's why you said not to kiss in front of Andre?" Beck asked scratching his head

I nodded at his question hoping he wouldn't get mad at Andre. Then he removed his arm from over my shoulder and brought it to his hair fixing it and staring off into space, "Well…at least he didn't make a move on you" he said blankly. I stared at him while he seemed to be lost for words, "Yeah, Andre wouldn't do that to me" I said thinking back to when I clearly broke his heart. Beck slightly smiled before standing up and pulling me into a hug, "Love you Tori" I shivered by the warmth that had left me when he pulled away. With a kiss on my cheek he left my room just as he came.

After about thirty minutes of thinking I decided to get out my room and see what everyone else was doing. Robbie was watching TV while Cat was drawing in the dining room. Jade was sitting on the couch also watching TV and eating a bowl of chili, Beck was doing his video profile for the slap in his room and Andre…he was nowhere to be found. I kind of wanted to talk to him because I wanted to get everything straight about what happened between us last night. He just wasn't himself ever since this vacation.

I walked out the front door to feel the fresh summer air. I think I'd rather just walk around today, it wasn't too hot and I needed to exercise. Before I knew it I was in town with a map and a tour guide named Aiden. He had to be around my age and he was pretty toned with short cut hair and a nice olive skin color. He took me everywhere. He took me to the town bank, spa, restaurants, and this awesome new karaoke place. It really caught my eyes because it lit up and it had these huge musical notes on the top of the building. "Oooh! Let's check this place out!" I squealed grabbing his arm and pulling him in the building. "You sing?" he asked me as we entered.

"Yep it's a talent of mine"

He grinned, which made him look a lot like Beck, "Nice…"

Are short conversation was interrupted by (I'm guessing) the announcer or owner of this place. "Excuse me…is this mic on?" as soon as he said that a lady ran up handing him another mic and taking the other one. "Can everyone hear me now?" the audience nodded as he adjusted the mic on his head and fixed his suit. "Welcome everyone to the Karaoke Palace, is everyone having a good time?" Once again, the crowd nodded as he continued speaking, "Well get even more excited because today we have a new recruit that likes to go by the name of Andre Harris! Come on out her Andre!" The audience cheered as I took in a deep breath of air. I looked around nervously and was able to hide behind two people as Andre walked out and went directly to the keyboard waving at the crowd. Why was Andre here? So many questions were flowing through my mind right now all I could do was stand there and watch.

"So Andre," the announcer continued, "what song are you going to be singing for us today?"

"You'll see" he said slightly smiling as the announcer chuckled

"Alright ladies and gentlemen there you have it, Andre Harris!" and with that he walked off the stage as all attention turned towards Andre. This was not happening…

_Dreams, that's where I have to go_

_to see your beautiful face, anymore_

_I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio _

_Hope, hope there's a conversation_

_where we both admit we had it good but_

_until then its alienation, I know, that much is understood_

_And I realize_

_If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine_

_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_

_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two _

_and finally I'm forced to face the truth_

_No matter what I say, I'm not over you_

_Not over you_

_Damn, damn girl you do it well_

_And I thought you were innocent_

_You took this heart and put it through hell_

_But still you're magnificent _

_I I'm a boomerang doesn't matter how you throw me_

_Turn around and I'm back in the game_

_Even better than the old me_

_But I'm not even close without you_

_If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine_

_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_

_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two _

_and finally I'm forced to face the truth._

_No matter what I say, I'm not over you_

_And if I had the chance to renew_

_You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do_

_I could get back on the right track_

_But only if you'd be convinced_

_So until then_

_If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine_

_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_

_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two _

_And finally I'm forced to face the truth_

_No matter what I say, I'm not over you_

_Not over you_

_Not over you_

_Not over you_

The crowd went wild as he stood up and took a quick bow before exciting the stage. "Andre Harris ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer said entering the stage with yet again a different mic. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, "Tori we should head out it's getting late" I turned around to see Aiden. He led me out the Karaoke place and we started walking back to the beach house. "That was a depressing song that Andre guy sang…I wonder who he was talking about" I looked down at the ground staying quiet. Andre was singing about me. "Yeah…that girl must've really hurt him" I sighed as we approached the beach house. "Well if you ever need any more tours just let me know…here's my number" Aiden said handing me a card. I thanked him then headed inside the house. When I got inside I noticed all the downstairs lights were off which meant rather everyone had went to bed or they were all upstairs. I walked up the stairs to my room to see a note from Beck on my bed. It read:

** Dear Tori,**

**Wanted to make sure you were having fun wherever you went**

** The Gang**

I smiled at the note setting it down on my dresser and getting into the shower. When I got out, it was deadly quiet in the house. I walked out my bedroom and went down the hall to Beck's room first opening the door to see him sprawled across his bed sleep. Giggling I steadily closed the door and went to the room beside his…Andre's. I opened the door to also see him sleep but with Jade in his arms. My stomach tightened at the sight of it I swear. But under his bed I saw a ball of paper, now I wasn't one to be nosey but I was curious. So I wasn't being nosey, just curious. I quietly tip toed inside his bedroom and reached for under his bed grabbing the balled up paper. I opened it to see lyrics that had been written by Andre only problem the name of the song was _Heartbreak_.

_Baby Baby Baby... I Wanna Satisfy You._

_Maybe I Try Too Damn Hard, To Show You I Love You._

_What Made You Go And Run This Game On Me?_

_When I Stayed By Your Side,_

_What Made You Go And Leave?_

_I'm Tired Of My Heart... Being Broken._

_I'm Tired of These Tears... Falling down my face._

_I'm Tired of This Love... Being Taken For Granted (Wont You Go Your Way)_

_You Don't Know How I Feel... I'm For Real._

_I Used To Be In Love ... But Not No more._

_When Will You Learn That I Got Feelings Too?_

_You'll Never Know until It Happens to You._

_I'm Tired Of My Heart... Being Broken._

_I'm Tired of These Tears... Falling down my face._

_I'm Tired of This Love... Being Taken For Granted (Wont You Go Your Way)_

_There's One Thing I Gotta Ask of You,_

_One Thing, Gotta Ask Of You (Gotta Ask Of You)_

_If This Is True (True)_

_Why You Took Your Love Away?_

_Why You Took Your Love Away, From Me_

_There's One Thing I Gotta Ask of You,_

_One Thing, Gotta Ask Of You (Gotta Ask Of You)_

_If This Is True (True)_

_Why You Took Your Love Away? (Why)_

_I'm Tired of My Heart... Being Broken._

_I'm Tired of These Tears... Falling Down My Face (Falling, Falling)_

_I'm Tired of This Love... Being Taken for Granted (Wont You Go Your way)_

Wow Andre must've been really messed up about this whole Tori dating Beck thing. His lyrics were so…emotional and it makes me feel like a horrible person. Suddenly I felt his hand grab my wrist. I dropped the paper and was about to shriek when he put his finger to his mouth and gestured to Jade. I quickly sucked in all the air that was dying to come out as he pulled me outside in the hallway.

"What the hell were you doing in my room?" he whispered

I gulped, "Nothing…I was just checking on everyone and I saw the balled up paper on the floor"

"And you got nosey?" he questioned narrowing his eyes at me

My eyes widened, "No just curious"

"Don't go through my stuff Vega" he said slightly frowning and backing away back into his room closing the door behind him and locking it. I was hurt…he just seriously called me Vega not Tor or sunshine. I pressed my ear to his door and heard Jade say, "Who was that babe?" I could hear the smack in their kiss as he answered, "Nothing important, just get back to sleep" With that I stiffly walked back to Beck's room and tapped his shoulder. I needed him right now.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

I awoke to a tap on my shoulder, a groggily opened my eyes and sat up to see a crying Tori at the end of my bed. My eyes widened at the sight as I stood up quickly and walked over to her. Tori stood up and covered her eyes immediately burying her face in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her tightly kissing her forehead and rubbing her back as she sobbed. "What's wrong Tori?" I asked as she grabbed my shirt and squeezed it. She was in bad shape and she couldn't even really speak. Holding her close I gently sat down on my bed with her sitting in my lap.

"Tori did you want to talk about something?" I asked moving her hands from her face

She looked down, "It's…Andre" she muttered

I clenched my fist, "What did Andre do to you?" I asked getting furious by the minute

"He was just being so rude…I've never seen him like this"

Once again Tori broke out in tears again. "Tori…" I said feeling sorry for the girl. With that I grabbed Tori's hand in mine and led her downstairs. I sat her down on the couch and walked into the kitchen to grab her cold bottle of water. I brought it back to her and watched as she took a couple sips then set it down wiping her eyes. "You feel better?" I asked bringing one leg up on the couch. Tori smiled and crossed her legs, "I feel a lot better than I did thanks to you" That's when it hit me, I had the best girlfriend in the world and it was my job as her boyfriend to make her feel like the most amazing girl that ever lived.

"I love you Tor" I whispered in her ear

"I love you too Beck" she replied intertwining our fingers

With that she leaned in planting a kiss on my lips. I kissed back as our lips started a rhythm moving against each other. Our slow sweet kisses got more heated and intense as she leaned back still kissing me so that I was now on top. I pressed my body against hers and kissed down her neck and back up. She allowed me to let my hands roam over her. My hands went down her back and to the back of her thighs pulling her closer to me as her hands roamed over my abs as I sat up to take a breath of air before she sat up to meet my lips again. She soon overpowered me now on top as we continued kissing. I reached for her shirt to pull it up but she broke the kiss.

"Not yet Beck…we're not ready" she panted standing up

I looked at how she breathed unevenly and how her lips were somewhat swollen, "Sorry"

Tori smiled kissing me one last time, "no its fine…but we better get some rest"

I got up stiffly and caressed Tori's cheeks in my hand kissing her on the lips passionately but softly then pulled away before I had _that_ erg to lose it all. Tori giggled as I picked her up and ran up to my room. Not even ten minutes later I lay on my bed with Tori cuddled in my arms fast asleep. Am I good or what?

* * *

**Andre's POV**

I lay in bed with Jade still in my arms thinking about all I had said to Tori. I couldn't sleep at all, not after what I just said to Tor. I probably broke her heart and what's even worse I didn't call her by her name…I called her Vega just like Jade. I have to admit, I was really hard on her. I guess I just didn't want her to see those lyrics that I clearly wrote for her and I don't know I'm losing my mind! I loved Jade but not as much as I did Tori. And what I had just pulled earlier made me feel like a total douche bag no joke. I'm sure she's told Beck by now and he's probably pissed off at me…great another explanation to get through. With those thoughts in my head I closed my eyes to try to get some sleep.

"_Hey handsome" I heard Tori's voice say from my bedroom door. I stopped looking out my window and shifted my sight on Tori and her beautiful self. "Hey what are you doing here?" She sighed and came over by me leaning against the wall. The scent of her threw me over the edge. "I was looking for you…" I looked over at her smiling while she eyed me with those adorable brown eyes of hers. "I've been in my room all day it shouldn't have been that hard" she rolled her eyes flashing that cute smile of hers. "Andre, how do you kiss a boy?" I looked over at her my eyes slightly widened. I knew she wanted to kiss Beck and of course she was coming to me off all people because I'm her best friend, I could never be more than that. "You have to stand up straight, take his hand, look him in the eyes and just go for it" I said smiling at her. Suddenly Tori stood up straight looking me in the eyes. "Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked as she took my hand and looked down nervously. "Just go for it" she whispered before pulling me in and kissing me. It caught me off guard but my brain eventually caught up with my body and I kissed back. Her soft lips collided with mines as I placed her against the wall my hands all over her. Then pulling away to catch my breath I kissed down her jawline and then to her neck. I could hear her moan softly as put her head against the wall wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me back in for a kiss. "I love you…" she whispered in between kisses, "I always have and I always will…" _

"Ah!" I panted sitting up in bed and frantically looking around. It was all just a dream, Tori would never do that she was sating Beck. I got out of bed being careful not to wake up Jade and walked to the bathroom. Closing and locking the door behind me I took a deep breath before splashing some water in my face. Maybe that would help me keep my focus. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Why was one girl causing all this trouble in my life? I'm literally going out of my mind! I closed my eyes and all I saw was me and Tori making out like in the dream. I quickly opened my eyes splashing myself with some water again. Then I heard my voice speaking to me, "You just can't win…you never have and you never will did you think Tori would actually choose _you_ over Beck of all people you _fool_?" I punched the wall then stripped out of my clothing turning on the shower and sitting down in the tub. The water was cold as it hit my skin. I pulled my knees up to my chest wrapping my arms around my legs and putting my head down. I just sat there and cried to myself, I'm seriously messed…


	8. Mistakes that Should've Happened?

**Alright ladies and gents, looks like Tandre won this chapter. Congrats Tandre reviewers. Bori keep it up you're so close to winning this fanfic! **_**WARNING: THIS FOLLOWING CHAPTER IS…**_**just read it**

**Tori's POV**

I woke up in Beck's warm arms narrowing my eyes at the sunlight that came through the window then looking down at Beck. He was in a peaceful slumber and it made me think how could you look this good just waking up? I tilted my head up kissing him on the cheek before climbing out of bed, Beck still sleep. I walked to my room grabbing my phone to see if I had received any new messages or calls. I looked at my list seeing Aiden from last night left me a couple texts.

**From: Aiden**

**To: Victoria**

**Hey I can give you a tour today. Meet me under the bridge**

I replied texting back:

**From: Victoria **

**To: Aiden**

**Sounds like a plan ;) are you free at two?**

Within a couple of minutes he text back:

**From: Aiden**

**To: Victoria**

**Yeah, I'll see you there**

I closed my phone setting it on my bed before heading getting in the shower. When I got out the shower everyone was downstairs watching the news. "Hey sunshine" Beck said as I sat beside him. "Hey" I replied pulling his arm over me. "And for the weather I suggest you stay inside there will be heavy rain" Cat squealed jumping up and down and hugging Robbie. "Yay I love the rain!" we all laughed as Beck turned off the TV. "Aw man, Aiden was gonna give me a tour today" I said slumping in Beck's arms. "He still can but you might wanna take an umbrella with you" Robbie said smiling.

"Great idea…" I chuckled getting up and grabbing my umbrella from my room. "I should be going now" I said opening my umbrella and literally running out the door and down the street to the bridge. In my sight I could see Aiden just getting there with his rain coat and pocket map. "Hi" I said running up to him with a huge grin on my face. Immediately I saw him smile, "Hey what's gotten into you?" I walked under the bridge pulling down my umbrella before speaking, "Rainy days are happy days plus you make touring so much more fun" I playfully pushed him while he took off his rain coat with that adorable grin on his face like Beck. "Well I'm glad you're happy, I brought the map" he said waving it around. I grabbed it from him opening it to see all of Canada. "Ooh I wanted to go back to that karaoke place" I said closing the map. Aiden took the map stuffing it in his pocket, "I don't remember where that is" I smiled grabbing his wrist and my umbrella, "Follow me" With that I ran into town Aiden shortly following behind.

"We're here!" I squealed leading him inside just as these two girls finished a duet. I sat at the bar clapping along with the audience while Aiden ordered me a drink. "Alright ladies and gents, today's Thursday so you know what that means…!" the audience went wild as the announcer from yesterday spoke again, "I will pick a random person from the crowd and they'll come up here and sing a song for us" Once again the crowd started jumping around and you could hear faint voices shouting, "Pick me!" Suddenly my eyes were blinded as a light flashed on me. "Looks like we have a lucky lady, come on up girl" My eyes widened as I turned to Aiden in a panic. He smiled at me, "Don't worry you got this" he said leaning on the counter. I nervously smiled and started to walk up to the stage.

"And what is your name?" the announcer asked moving the microphone to me. "Um…Tori" I stuttered staring at the crowd. "Alright Tori what song are you gonna sing?" I smiled pulling him down and whispering in his ear. "Here's Tori with a song she wrote called Make it in America!" the crowd cheered me on as I took the microphone and the music started to play.

_Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street  
Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet  
I'm just trying to make it in America_

Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt  
Faded 1985 from a Stones' concert  
And I'm dying to make it in America

And I'm singing the words to my favorite song  
With the rag top down and my glasses on  
And I'm driving straight through America

I wanna taste the sun  
Cause baby I'm born to run  
I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin  
Yeah baby I need the ocean  
And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
I want to make it in America  
Make it in America

I can see my star sunset and vine  
Gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign  
Yeah I gotta, gotta make it in America

See me wearing' a smile, even if I'm broke  
I'll be singing the words from a song I wrote  
And I called it Make It In America

I wanna taste the sun  
Cause baby I'm born to run  
I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin  
Baby I need the ocean  
And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
I wanna make it in America  
Make it in America

I can feel the sweat dripping down my face  
I can hear my heart as it starts to race  
Yeah sometimes this world's such a lonely place  
If I just push on I know that

I wanna taste the sun  
Cause baby I'm born to run  
I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin  
Baby I need the ocean  
And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
I wanna make it in America  
Make it in America 

As soon as I finished the song the crowd went crazy! I shyly smiled running off the stage. "Wow you were amazing…" complemented Aiden as he clapped along with the crowd. "Thanks" I said slightly blushing as we headed out. "When you said you sing you never told me you sang that well" I looked over at him laughing as he stuffed his hands in his pockets leaving his thumbs on the outside. "Did you eat dinner already?" he asked looking at his watch. I shook my head no as I continued to eye the map. "Ok, let me take you to dinner" I looked at him shocked, "Take me to dinner?" He nodded smiling and grabbing my hand, "Follow me my friend" I followed him as he led me to this deserted restaurant.

"Is anyone even here?" I questioned

He nodded letting go of my hand, "Of course"

Aiden knocked on the door and suddenly the lights flickered on. An older man with a broom in one hand approached the door and smiled when he saw Aiden. He unlocked the door letting us in. "Hey nephew" he said giving Aiden a hug. I watched as they talked in what seemed Puerto Rican for a second. "You guys are Puerto Rican?" I asked cutting them off. Aiden turned to me nodding I smiled "I'm Puerto Rican too…well half at least" His uncle smiled bringing us to a table. "So is this your uncle's restaurant?" Aiden nodded handing me a menu, "Yeah, ever since I was little, he makes the best Puerto Rican food ever I think you'll enjoy it"

"I know I will…" finally someone to get my mind off of Beck and Andre

**Andre's POV**

I sat in my room on my guitar playing some old jams when there was a knock at my door. "Come in" I said as Beck walked in and leaned against the door frame. "Hey man" he said while I sat my guitar down. "Hey what's up?" I stood up also leaning against the wall. "Nothing much, just wanted to talk to you…about Tori" _Great_ I thought to myself as I stuffed my hands in my pocket. "What about Tori?" I replied not wanting to know where this was going. "Well she came crying to me telling me you went off on her" I reminisced back to that night Tori was going through my stuff. Wait…I made her cry? "She was crying?" I asked in shock instantly wishing I was there to hold her. Beck nodded fixing his hair in his usual fashion. "She was heartbroken bro" Instantly I looked up sighing, "I'm sorry I don't know what got into me" Beck put his hands up defensively, "Hey don't apologize to me, apologize to Tori because she was the one that was all depressed" I looked down, "Fine, I'll talk to her later tonight" With that Beck came up giving me one of our bro handshakes then turned around and headed out.

**Tori's POV**

"That was the best food ever!" I said as we walked out his uncle's restaurant. "I know right?" All of a sudden it started raining. At first just little drops and then it turned heavy. Aiden and I ran through the rain and to the beach house in seconds. "Well I would give you a hug but I'm all wet and cold" I giggled moving my hair out my face. "Go for it" Aiden said opening his arms. I backed up getting a running start then jumped into him as he twirled me around in the air. Then he set me down and for a second I thought he was Beck. I mean you had to see him, he looked just like Beck. Same height same grin same hair, just shorter, and same eyes. "What's wrong?" he finally asked before I noticed I was staring at him. "Oh nothing…you just look like my boyfriend" He chuckled posing in a silly way, "I'll take that as a compliment" and with that Aiden kissed the back of my hand and started to leave. "Bye" I yelled hoping he heard me. He waved one last time before going his separate way.

"Tori there you are" I was sidetracked by a voice…better yet Andre's voice

"What?" I asked sourly unlocking the door and about to walk in when he grabbed my wrist

"I need to talk to you about last night"

I slightly frowned, "You already said what you needed to"

This time he frowned back, "Just hear me out Tor" my frown faded as I looked into his eyes, "I shouldn't have gone off on you ok? I was just upset that you picked Beck over me and I just wanted you so badly, hell, I still do" His grip loosened as he let go of my wrist. "I was just confused…I thought that you had feelings for me too and to be honest I don't even want to date Jade anymore…I want you. It's always been you baby girl" My heart instantly stopped, I didn't know what to say or think. Here Andre was pouring his heart out to me and I was just standing here like a log. "Um…can we talk about this inside…I'm getting soaked" I said trying to cut the awkward tension.

We both walked inside to silence. I guess everyone was out doing something which made things even more awkward between us. "We should get out of these clothes real quick" I said heading upstairs with Andre following behind me. I went into my room closing the door behind me as Andre did the same. I slowly stripped out of my cold wet clothes keeping my bra and panties on and put my towel over me and headed downstairs to put my stuff in the laundry room. Afraid to say Andre was already in the laundry room also with a towel and only a towel on. I tried not staring at his abs but it was kind of hard, he was ripped. "So to continue are conversation" I said trying to get my mind off his body.

"Right…I'm so sorry for what I said" he pleaded taking a step closer to me

I tensed up, "No wait…I'm sorry this entire thing is my fault," I started "I was the one who messed this all up" I could see Andre smile as he took my hand in his and intertwined them. I had to move them this wasn't right but I just couldn't find myself to do it. His hands were soft and warm and way more over powering. "Andre…we should stop before we regret this" He stepped even closer whispering in my ear, "I won't regret anything I'm about to do" I shivered at his smooth words.

"I should've done this a long time ago Tor" he whispered kissing my neck

"I…don't think this…is a great…idea" I managed in-between kisses as Andre lifted his head to my face

"For once listen to your heart and not your mind"

Before I could comprehend what he was saying I felt his lips on mine. I wanted to melt right then and there. I clasped my hands around his neck deepening the kiss and bringing him closer to my face so that our bodies were literally pressed up against each other. He tangled his hands in my hair caressing my cheek with his other hand as he tilted his head to the side. He then pulled away kissing down my neck and removing my towel to see my matching blue and black bra and panty set. Andre picked me wrapping my legs around his waist and carried me up to his room still in full lip-lock mode. He set me down still kissing me as he opened his bedroom door. Every kiss with him felt like it was my first, it had that fire. I walked in first pulling him closer to me and stumbling onto his bed. I sat up and took off his towel seeing that he actually was wearing underwear.

Andre then sat up meeting me halfway as he slowly kissed me. I disconnected from his lips kissing a trail down his stomach and to his belly button before coming back up to his face. All I could hear was the smack of our kisses and hushed moans every now and then. When he finally gathered his strength he flipped us over so now he was on top. His leg parted mines so now our legs were intertwined. As he kissed me he rubbed up against me causing me to break the kiss to breathe. I turned my head trying not to let the ecstasy take control but it wasn't that simple. I could totally feel his hard-on. I guess he took this as an invitation to kiss my open neck while still rubbing against me.

"Andre…" I breathed looking down at our bodies create friction

He stopped rubbing against me and looked at me, "Sup' baby girl?"

"We should stop" I regretted the words as soon as they came out my mouth

He sighed heavily sitting up so I could move from under him. From where I was I could tell that Andre was really excited. "Whoa…Andre…" he looked down to see what I was talking about and shrugged. "It's too late now, you've already seen too much" I narrowed my eyes at him, "No not really…" He laughed grabbing some basketball shorts and putting them on and then putting on a t-shirt. "That was…" I was lost for words. I can't believe I just did that with Andre. "Crazy?" replaced Andre looking down at my matching set. I blushed shyly nodding before he leaned down and kissed me again, this time it being sweet and short.

"I think we really needed that since we never did kiss"

Andre nodded in agreement, "Yeah definitely"

Suddenly I heard front door open, "Hey guys we're home!" I heard Cat squeal. I quickly jumped out of his bed and ran into my room locking the door behind me. Then there was a knock, "Tori open up its Beck" I looked around for something to wear but he kept on knocking on the door so I had to open it will just my bra and panties on. "Hey…Beck" I grinned as he walked in hesitantly staring at my matching set. "Um hey…why are you in your under garments?" I smiled tucking my hair behind my ear, "No reason, I was actually just about to get in the shower because I got all wet from the rain" Beck kissed my cheek before walking to the door. "Did Andre apologize?" he asked slightly opening the door. I narrowed my eyes, Beck made him apologize for me and here I go and cheat on him. "Apologize…? I mean yes he apologized" Beck nodded flashing me one of those cute grins before closing the door as he walked out. I then reeled back onto my bed sinking my head into my pillow.

"What did I just do?"


	9. Let's Get Together

**Its official…Tori is with…BECK! Sorry for all my Tandre lovers out there but hey I didn't have that many Tandre's reviewing. Congrats Bori**

* * *

**Beck's POV  
**I sat in my room looking over at a script Sikowitz just emailed me for a school play when we got back to LA. I was supposed to be some grumpy brit who accused people of things they didn't even do. He also told me that class was boring since no one even talks, poor fella. There was a knock on my door as Tori walked in, she looked extremely amazing right now but her face was troubled. I smiled grabbing her hand as she sat on my lap to brighten the mood. "Hey beautiful" I chuckled but stopped noticing that she didn't even smile back. Tori looked down at the ground in guilt nervously tucking her hair behind her ears, "Beck…I have some bad news" Getting more worried yet anxious I tightened my grip around her waist, "What is it?"

"I'm a bad person…I don't deserve you" My eyes widened as she avoided any eye contact

"What are you talking about?"

She sighed deeply, "Beck I-I cheated on you…with Andre last night"

I loosened my grip from around her waist, "I don't understand?" My heart stopped beating and I could feel my eyes start to throb. By now Tori was starting to cry, "I cheated on you and I regret it, everything about it" My breathing quickened as I backed away from her. I had to ask her a specific question but I didn't know if I wanted an answer from it, "Did you two…have sex?" She looked at me with a guilty expression, "No" was all she said. "Why would you do that to me? I gave you everything I had and you-"I felt myself begin to cry. "What did I do wrong?" I questioned grabbing my hair. She shook her head as a tear rolled down her face, "Beck…" I stopped to look at her once she took my hand. "I'm going to get over Andre just give me another chance?"

Tori cupped my face as I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Why should I?" I asked wiping away her tears. She slightly smiled, "Because I won't mess up this time and I'll stay away from him just please give me another chance" she pleaded staring into my eyes like a lost child. "Beck-"Before she could finish her sentence I crashed my lips against hers. I kissed her desperately as she returned it with even more fire pulling me closer to her. Then I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me slowing down the kiss. I wrapped her arms around my neck still kissing her and swaying with her in my arms. Finally I pulled away connecting our foreheads and eyeing her. "Please no more heartbreak Tor?" I asked as she really smiled for me before giving me a peck on the lips. "I pinkie promise Beck" I smiled back twirling her in the air and bringing her back down in a kiss. Break ups were sad but make ups made them better.

…..

"Oh please! I saw you kill that guy last night!" I shouted in my British accent at the cam. Sikowitz watched in suspense slurping out of a coconut. When I finished my routine I bowed my head and waited for Sikowitz to respond. "So…how did I do?" Sikowitz suddenly smacked his ear, "Ah! Here comes the buzzing!" With that his screen shut off leaving me awkwardly confused. "Ok…" I said turning off my laptop. I placed it beside me on the dresser and scooted into my bed cuddled up next to Tori. I wrapped my arms around her waist bringing her closer to me as she overlapped my arms with hers intertwining our fingers. "Goodnight Tori" I whispered sitting up and kissing her cheek. I could see her blush through the dark as she said her goodnights. I lay back down and before I could count to ten I was out.

It was around 5:48 when I woke up. I looked over at Tori who happened to be holding onto me in her sleep. It was one of the cutest things I'd ever seen. I gently kissed her forehead before sliding out of bed quietly being careful not to wake her up. I walked out my bedroom and down the hall approaching the stairs and stiffly walking down step by step. Once I was downstairs, I flipped the little lamp on the counter on and walked over to the fridge grabbing some of the lemonade from dinner and pouring a small cup of it. I took a sip heading over to the couch and sitting down thinking about…Tori. I had to protect her from Andre in a sense. He was confusing her mentally and I can see how that could have been hard for her. Suddenly I heard a voice come down the stairs. It was Tori.

"Hey what are you doing up so early?" she asked walking stiffly towards me yawning

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?" I replied now yawning

She stretched sitting down, "What's on your mind Beck?"

I took another sip of my lemonade then turned towards her, "Tori I've been thinking, we should spend more time together" I saw her smile crossing her legs, "Just me and you?" I nodded turning to look at her, "Yeah just you and me" Once again a smile broke out on her face and she lunged at me giving me a huge hug. I happily accepted her into my arms hugging her back. "Beck that's a great idea!" she shrieked kissing me on the cheek.

I laughed at her reaction while she pulled away from the hug, "Someone's excited" I joked giving her a playful shove. "Who wouldn't be excited to hang out with their boyfriend? Especially when he's as hot and cute as you are?" I grinned at her comment sitting back on the couch. "What can I say? I make life a whole lot better" I joked once again as Tori lay down beside me giggling. "Yeah, you do" Tori's tone seemed much more serious now. I lifted her chin up giving her a short but passionate kiss. Tori kissed back with way more passion caressing my cheek in the process. "I love you Beck" she said pulling away and laying back down beside me. I smiled at her words rubbing her back, "I love you too Tori" After that I think I was actually the first on to fall asleep. But no matter what I knew that when I woke up Tori would be there right by my side.

* * *

**Jade's POV **

_Ugh_ was the only thing I could think of. I hated the idea of Tori and Beck together it makes me sick just thinking about it. I can't believe Beck left me for Vega of all people. I hate how they are all mushy together. She's always sitting on his lap or cuddled up against him. She's Miss Sunshine to everyone but I think she's more like Miss Steal Your Boyfriend. I mean, fine, she's pretty but it's not fair. She's literally perfect, her hair is nice, she has a gorgeous body, and she's a nice person but I know that she's hiding something form all of us. No person that perfect is that perfect, not even Beck. He never told me he was from Canada! Suddenly there was a knock at my door. Andre walked in and hesitantly made his way over to me. Good thing he was here I wanted to get my mind off of Tori. Lately I believe Andre and I have increased in our relationship. He's been really sweet and given me the space I needed.

"Hey beautiful…" he said as I stood up to meet him

I smiled at him giving him a hug, "Hey babe what's up?"

"Well…I kind of have something to tell you" his voice trembled

In other words he was hiding something, "What? Just tell me" I approached calmly

"Ok…I kissed Tori" he stood there looking down at the floor. I felt a sudden rage come in through me. Again Tori sabotages any relationship I've ever had. I can't wait to see her again so I can give her a piece of my mind. I backed away from Andre hitting my pillow furiously, "Why would you do such a thing?!" I yelled at him causing him to jump. "I wasn't thinking Jade, I'm sorry" he said stepping towards me extending his hands. I pushed his hands away cursing under my breath. "What the hell Andre! I trusted you…we're over" I pushed past him slamming my door behind me and power speeding down the hall and to the patio. "What's so good about Vega?" I mumbled sitting on the little swing.

"Jade…" I turned to see Andre by the patio screen

I frowned turning away, "Leave me the hell alone" I said coldly

I felt his presence behind me and before I knew it he was holding onto me from behind. As much as I wanted to push him off me I just couldn't, Andre was too irresistible. "Andre get-"before I could finish my sentence he cut me off, "Jade listen to me, I love you and I want us to work baby" he said tightening his grip around my waist. I tilted my head back laying it on his chest and closed my eyes. I wanted so badly to hate him but I couldn't. He affected me in many ways that I never felt when I was with Beck. After a while of deep thought I finally decided forgive Andre of all he did. "Fine…but no more of you and Tori alone" I said pouting. He smiled at my reaction and kissed where my neck met my shoulder. "I promise Jadey" he replied. I turned around smiling at him and pulled him in for a kiss. He lifted me up spinning me around still kissing me before setting me down.

"I love you Jade" he breathed, our foreheads connected

I blushed giving him a quick peck, "I love you more"

"Not as much as I love you" he replied beating me by one. I laughed burying myself in his arms. He swayed me back and forth also getting a laugh in. I could feel his chest rise and fall with every chuckle. After a while of swaying in his arms I finally pulled away holding his hand. Tori could have Beck for all I cared, I had Andre and he was way better in my opinion even though he cheated on me, I still loved him. As cheesy as it sounds Andre's my Knight in Shining Amor.

* * *

**Andre's POV**

Jade shortly left after our "moment", she had to go grocery shopping it was her turn. I walked in through the patio to see Cat drawing a picture of an eraser that said, "I'm gonna eat you" to a drawing. I shook my head as Cat giggled uncontrollably at the picture.

Ever since that night I kissed Tori…more like made out…we've been avoiding each other. We would see each other in the hallways and instead of saying are hello's we would find the fastest way not to be seen by each other. It was weird yet understandable. I have Jade and Tori has Beck, and for once I was over Tori. I didn't feel like I was going to die without her anymore, even though that make out session was pretty amazing. But the best way to end this was to talk with Tori to end this once and for all. I caught her outside with Robbie and Cat so I went out there to join the conversation. When I got there it was pretty obvious that Tori was trying to avoid me. She looked away every time I looked her way. "Um…Robbie and Cat can I talk to Tori…alone?" I asked trying not to sound awkward about it.

Cat smirked grabbing Robbie's arm and heading inside the house. I shifted my gaze back to Tori who was leaning against the house and looking down. "Tori…" before I could finish what I was saying she cut me off. "Andre I'm with Beck you have to accept that, what we did was wrong" I grinned at her words, "That's what I was about to say…minus the Beck part" Tori now looked up at me slightly smiling back, that's a start. "I'm with Jade and I understand that we should just be friends" By now Tori was full on smiling which made me smile. "Oh thank God you understand I thought I would lose you as a best friend"

"Well I'm right here" I said giving her noogie

"Andre stop doing that!" she laughed pulling away

I finally pulled away hugging her, "I missed my best friend" she muttered hugging back

"Same her Tor"

Suddenly Beck walked out from the beach house. "Hey I've been looking for you two…is everything all good now?" he asked eyeing us both. Tori nodded embracing Beck wrapping her arms around his waist. "Yeah, everything's back to its normal self" I replied not tearing up at the fact that Tori was actually cuddling with Beck. They deserved each other and as long as Tori is happy I guess I am too. I smiled looking at Beck then at Tori, "You two deserve each other" Beck's eyes widened, "Uh…thanks bro," then his face softened, "that means a lot actually" Tori looked up at Beck kissing his cheek and resting her head on his shoulders. All of a sudden Jade walked up.

"What's going on here?" she asked rather slowly

I grabbed her hand and kissed her hair, "We were just making up" Tori cut in

Jade turned towards Beck and Tori and actually smiled, "I'm good with that…I have Andre now"

Suddenly Cat came running out with Robbie following shortly. "We kind of overheard the conversation and now I'm all happy!" shrieked Cat. "Oh and by the way…were dating!" Robbie said smiling. Everyone clapped and patted Robbie on the back. Beck then turned his attention back to Jade and I and smiled at us giving me a knuckle pound. "I'm happy for you two" he said putting his arm over Tori. "Ok…enough with the gushy talk, how bout we get some food?" Tori said her eyes lighting up. We all started walking off when Jade spoke "For once I'm gonna agree with that Tori" Everyone stopped at Jade's sudden words. "Did you just agree with Tori?" Robbie asked, Tori joined, "And call me _Tori _not Vega?"

Jade looked down holding onto me tighter, "Don't get ahead of yourself…Vega" she said bringing everyone into a deep laughter even Jade. Turns out this vacation had its ups and downs but only for a specific reason…to bring us all together as one.


End file.
